parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
Main Scenario
The Main Scenario is a prallel scenario, state in the near future or can be inferred as happen in the parallel universe. Synopsis The time of the events in the scenario occurs in the near future state in the Bible as well as in Nostradamus prophecy as the near-Apocalypse time with the final sign of the appearance of a Facism Government led by Mabus. But prophecy goes wrong as the Mabus government is collapsed with the exile of Mabus and the world goes into chaos. Mabus and his minions keeps terminating the young-World Order after his Empire collapse. The World in the chaos time is tearing apart with wars, crime organizations, alien invasions, epidemics, famines,.... James (unknown), a genetically-enhanced super warrior as a secret agent, is one of the number one choices for the new World Leader to rebuild the World Order in the chaos time. James's mission for more than 20 years witness the giant changes in human being history as the fall of many World Orders, the war with Aliens, the World War with new generation of crime organization, the rise of Artificial Intelligence, the Rise of new Facism and the human being new history of expedition in the new planet or in the centre of the Earth. Beside the normal thing from the political world, unbelievable things also happen in the World in the Main Scenario, this include the wars with other intelligent species, from the Earth or from other planets; the attack of the Demon creatures from the Satan kingdom, the sphere of Eden, ..... These all make the Main Scenario becoming both realistic and magical. Most of the scenario's events are witnessed in the view of James (Unknown). Main article: James (unknown) Cast * James (unknown) ...... Pierce Brosnan * The 6th Leader of Orion League (The Christ Ambassador) .... Morgan Freeman * Mabus .... Scott Adkins /Sylvester Stallone * Agent "Rollin" ..... * Erin .... Erin Cummings * Sally .... GND Kayla (Jayne Kayla Ellis) * Susan ... Sophie Dee * Eva .... Eva Green * Minnie ... Alexis Texas * Pamela ... Pamela Anderson Influences Most of the epic action scenes in the scenario are inspired by Hollywood action movies. James gory gun fight are mainly inspired by John Wick (as gun fu), or Rambo, GoldenEye or Commando (as gun massacre or bulletproof agent). James survive miraculously as falling, jump out of building as mostly inspired by Die Hard. The cat and mousing catching game in most of his anti-terrorist missions are inspired by Die Hard/ Olympus Has Fallen. His epic pakour chases are mostly inspired by Distric 13 and David Belle skill. James barehand fight or barehand attack in some corrupt cop station are inspired by Kiss of the Dragon. James's "Die Hard" game in the spaceship from Arius to Earth are mainly inspired by Lockout and Iron Sky. His powerful steel-clawz created by himself is obviously inspired by Wolverine or Predator. Most of James gun fight in the desert areas in Texas and Mexico are mainly inspired by the Western movies's landscape or the desert in GTA SA. Another inspiration of the scenario is Grand Theft Auto (series) mainly: Vice City and San Andreas.Most of the gang appear in the Scenario is like the Mexican gang in SA or like the Haiti, Cuban gangs in GTA. The evil soldiers appears are always like the soldiers in SA and Vice City. Category:Wikipedia Category:Storyline